


A Peaceful After Birth

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Just a collection consisting the rare pairing of Kamui x Okita Sougo [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Preggo sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Sougo's delivering his baby and eceryone visits to see his and Kamui's baby boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

"You're being way too restless, Sou-kun. Calm down."  
"As if I could," Sougo hisses to Kamui's ear, his feet tapping noisily on the white floor beneath them.  
"What? Don't tell me you're scared?" Kamui teases.  
The brunet glares at him then says, "I'm scared as hell."

The yato seems to be surprised by such honest answer.  
"They're going to knock me unconcious and cut open my belly. I'm basically comitting a seppuku now, you know. Except my head is still intact."  
"Hmm, well, that is scary. But worry not, I'm here. I'll make sure they don't do something funny."  
"You'd better. Make sure they don't take my liver out and sell them."  
"You sure think of something really absurd, don't you?"  
"Shut up, it's the baby."  
"Stop blaming the baby," Kamui rolls his eyes.

 

"Okita-san?"

Sougo clicks his tongue at the mention of his name as he stands up, Kamui following suit, and the two of them go inside the room where Sougo will deliver his baby via C-section.

 

They soon find out that no, the doctor doesn't knock Sougo unconcious and no liver will be sold. They just give him a.. what is it again, spinal block? That numbed Sougo from the top of his rib cage down to his toes. 

"Sensei? How long will this take?" Kamui asks curiously as the doctor starts doing her work.  
"It won't be long. Probably 30 minutes."  
"Oi, Kamui. Stop making conversation with her. I'll kill you if she lose concentration and cut me open on another place."  
"Geez, you're overreacting." Kamui smiles, "Then should I talk to you?"  
"Maybe that's better."

So the two of them start chatting.  
Minutes passed and their talk only did stop when they hear a cry.  
Their baby's cry.

Sougo sighs, relieve completely shown on his face and Kamui.. he's just.. being his usual self.

"Your flat tummy's back again," Is Kamui's first comment as he look at the baby. "Ew.. It's.. all wrinkly. Looks like a mon-"  
"All babies are like that. If you ever say he/her looks like a monkey I will never let you touch he/her."  
"You're the one who said it," Kamui muses. "And it's a he. I win the bet."  
"Really? Tch."

"I'll start stitching you up, Okita-san."  
"Ah, yeah. Thanks."

Kamui grins as the baby grabs on his pinky finger. "It's pappy."

Sougo watches them from the corner of his eyes and snickers at that.

 

Moments passed.  
Sougo's all cleaned up, as well as his healthy baby boy.  
The two of them are finally united and Sougo is now clumsy yet carefully holding his baby in his arms.

"Ah, you're finally out," Sougo breathes out, smiling softly as the baby looks at him. "Oi, Kamui. Am I a daddy or mammy?"  
"Dunno, up to you." Kamui is on his phone, probably texting Gintoki that the baby is delivered.  
"Then, daddy. But if you ever want to call me your mammy, I have no problem with it." He hums as he holds his child's hand in his own. "You got my eye. It's a beautiful red."  
"You're praising yourself, Sou-kun."  
"My eyes are beautiful, thank you very much."  
Kamui shrugs, phone directed to Sougo and he snaps a photo. "They are," He says and sends the photo to basically everyone.

 

It's not long after that those 'everyone' to gather there, most bringing presents with them.  
The first one to arrive is the Shinsengumi bunch. With lots of flower, anpan and mayonnaise.

Sougo snorts. "I don't need flowers and anpan. More over mayonnaise. Why don't you guys give me some money or maybe baby's stuff."  
"What are you saying, Sougo. Of course we're giving you that. They're all in your room," Kondo says.  
"Really? Thanks, Kondo-san." Sougo smiles.  
"I was the one who picks most of them though," Hijikata adds in.

Sougo's face twisted into disgust, "Just saying. If you give my child a mayorin mascot's costume, I'll burn it."  
"I didn't! And don't insult mayorin!"  
"So, Captain. Where's your baby now?"  
"He fell asleep not long ago," Kamui kindly answers.

"Ah, is that so? That's such a pity, we want to see.."  
"It's him,"  
"It's a boy?" Kondo asks, delighted.  
"Then he can join the shinsengumi later," Hijikata nods.

"If I become the vice-chief then sure he'll become a member," Sougo smirks.  
And their bicker starts.

Kamui smiles as he watches their exchange. His phone then buzzes.  
"Ah, the Yorozuya is on their way here."

"Then we better get going," Hijikata says, turning on his heels.  
"Eh? Don't you want to meet your boyfriend?" Sougo says.  
Hijikata visibly stiffens, "Boyfriend, my ass." He spats and then quickly disappears, the group following close behind.  
Sougo laughs as he sends them off with some more witty remarks and sighs when the room is back to empty.

"You should lay back down," Kamui suggests and he has already moved to push Sougo back down to the bed he's resting on.  
Sougo quietly complies and when he's fully laid down, he pulls Kamui to him and kiss him shortly on the lips.  
"What's that for?"  
"Just feel like it."  
Kamui raises a brow. He was about to connect their lips yet again before they hear the sound of throat being cleared.

"We come here to see your kid, not you making out."  
"Boss," Sougo says.  
Kamui ignores them and pecks Sougo first before he then pull back. "Hi."

"Tch. You just gave birth so I won't do anything to you." Kagura says as she sits down on the chair beside the bed. "Are you gonna die now, finally?" She asks.  
"Kagura-chan, that's rude. Ah, here is some fruits for you." Shinpachi sets the basket on the table where the flowers are. "A lot of people has come," He points.

"It's just the Shinsengumi," Sougo says as he looks at Gintoki who come close to him. He pulls out a box, "Baby stuff."  
"Wow, I thought you're too broke for presents." Kamui muses.  
Gintoki glares at him but says nothing as he gives Kamui the present.  
"Thanks, Boss," Sougo nods.  
"No problem."

Kagura from the side, sighs and holds up another box. "Pickled seaweed. For big brother and the child." She sticks her tongue at Sougo who just smirks.  
"My child can't eat just yet so I'll take pleasure in enjoying the snack," He says.  
"You bastard."

"Kamui-san, Okita-san, my big sister is going to arrive here soon."  
Kamui hums in acknowledge, "Alright, Glasses-kun."

"So? Are you gonna breastfeed your child?"  
The now parents look at Gintoki, "Sadly, no. Sou-kun's titties don't produce milk."  
"Kamui's right."  
"I want to see your baby," Kagura demands.  
"Hah? Why should I wake him up from his sleep to meet you? His sleep is far more important than you."  
"Why, you jerk!"

"Now, now. Stop fighting~" Kamui says in his sing-song tune. "You'll wake the baby up."  
Sougo clears his throat, "Right."

"Him and he, haven't you guys decided on a name yet?" Gintoki questions.  
"Actually no. We have no Idea what should we name him," Kamui explains.  
"Seriously?" Gintoki shakes his head in disbelief.  
Sougo shrugs, "What can we do."  
"What can you do, you say," Gintoki huffs. "Of course, THINK! You idiot!"

And Gintoki's shout does the trick.

The sleeping baby jerks awake and starts crying loudly.  
"Oh my, Boss, you shouldn't shout that loudly," Sougo says flatly and he lets Kamui goes to their baby's aid. Picking him up and rocking him back to sleep.

"I never thought Kamui-san will handle baby so well," Shinpachi says.

The cries has stopped but he doesn't fall back asleep, so Kamui carries him to everyone.  
"I was the one who took care of Kagura when she's infant, after all." He says.

"I want to see the baby!" Kagura says excitedly.  
"If you touch him, I'll cut you."  
But Kagura ignores him and skips over to look at the baby. "Tch, I thought he would be ugly but he's surprisingly cute."  
"Excuse you, I don't accept anyone insulting my baby," Sougo adds and Kagura simply gives him the middle finger.  
"Let me see too," Shinpachi and Gintoki joins in and they all gather to look and play with the new born child.

"While you guys are at it, why don't you try and think up some name?" Sougo suggests.

"How about.. Taking 'shitty' from the shitty brat? Then shorten it into 'shit'." Kagura says helpfully.  
"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi smacks her on the head, Gintoki following suit.  
"Oww! What's that for, you two!"  
And as the Yorozuya trio start fighting, cue for the baby to start wailing again.

"Give him to me, Kamui." Sougo calls over and Kamui complies. He pass him to Sougo's arms.  
Sougo holds onto his child and as he looks at him. Then after few moments, an idea passes by him. "Okita.. Kano." He says. "What do you think?" Sougo then looks up to Kamui with a grin. "It means one's masculine power or capability."  
Kamui nods,"Kano, that's good."  
"Then Kano is it."  
As the decision is made, Kano starts to giggle and Sougo just couldn't explain how.. happy he is at that moment.

"Oh my, what a beautiful name," Otae says, having to appear with Kyubei, Sarutobi and Tsukuyo.

"Boss Lady," Sougo gives them an acknowledging nod.  
"How are you feeling, Okita-kun?"  
"I'm pretty much fine," He says, watching as she drops something to the table. Something which looks like a lunch box.

'Geh!'  
Sougo pulls Kamui by his sleeve.  
"What is it, Sou-kun?"  
"You should never ever eat the thing inside of that box okay?"  
"Why?"  
"You'll die."  
Kamui blinks in surprise but nods anyway.

"Ah, Gin-san! I want to quickly name our children too!" Sarutobi says, clinging to Gintoki like always.  
The silver hair pushes her away, "Who's gonna have child with you!"

They all continue to chat for awhile before the girls and Shinpachi left, leaving the couple, Gintoki, and the fast asleep Kano in Kamui's arms.

"When will you be discharged?" Gintoki asks, sucking on a lollipop he pulled out from god knows where.  
"2-3 days, they said," Sougo answers.  
"Oh. You're taking care of your child then?"  
"Yeah. I'll be taking a year off, maybe."  
"...Year off, is that even allowed."  
Sougo gives him an 'Okay' sign with his usual grin.  
"You threatened them, huh."  
"I did not."

Gintoki sighs, getting up. "Well, I heard about your plan of making yorozuya take care of your child when he's a year. Yorozuya isn't a day care. Plus you won't know how your child will turn out if he stays with us."  
"At least I'm sure it's better compared to us bringing him to the battlefield."  
Gintoki snorts, "Even if you do, I'm sure you guys will be able to protect him just fine and with you two's genes, I think he'll be able to fight once he hits 6 month."  
"Kamui would love that."  
"Totally. It'd be real great if he coukd fight at such young age."  
Gintoki stares at him, "Oi, don't take it too seriously. There's no way he would be able to."

 

Sougo laughs and after a few exchanges, Gintoki decides to left.  
"You're free to come to the HQ for these 2 days since I won't be there, Boss," Sougo chirps. "And Hijikata-san won't be having any work as well!"  
The silver hair chokes on his saliva but he keeps his cool, "What are you talking about, Okita-kun. You guys better not do anything funny here and forget about your child."  
"Will not," Kamui answers.  
"Good to hear. Then see you guys later, Kamui, Okita-kun and Kano."  
"Just Sougo is fine, you know."

But Gintoki just waves it off and left.

"Welp, we're back to being alone," Kamui points out.  
"Yeah. It was so noisy just moments ago. But not that I mind." Sougo yawns.  
"Sleepy?"  
"Maybe a bit. By the way, you're not going back to the HQ?"  
"Why should I? I'm staying here."  
".. Is that allowed?"  
"Dunno. I'll still sleep here," He shrugs, climbing up to Sougo's hospital bed. "Scoot over."  
"It's cramped."  
"We used to share your futon, this is no different," Kamui pouts, making himself comfortable despite the limited space.

"You'd better not kick me off the bed."  
"I won't," Kamui says, an arm, as usual is placed beneath Sougo's neck and he hugs the brunet close to him. "This way you won't fall."  
The brunet sighs and playfully says, "I hope."

Kamui sticks his tongue at him and a monent later, he places a kiss on Sougo's forehead. "Good work, Sou-kun."  
Sougo is taken aback for awhile but he then smiles at that, "Shut up, I'm not a kid." And he kisses Kamui on the lips.


End file.
